Chroniques de Yatsuhara
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponses à un défi recueil . Quelques petits récits sur des petits moment dans la vie de Natsume et ses amis. Taki raconte des histoires, et se met à y croire. / Une fois que Natsume a apprit à faire du vélo, il a voulu en faire profiter les autres. / Pendant son enfance, ce qu'il voyait terrorisait Natsume, heureusement tout le monde ne le prenait pas pour un menteur.
1. Le mausolée

**Jingle**: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "_Canard_". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers des yokai appartient à tous mais les personnages mis en scène et l'adaptation des légendes est l'oeuvre de Yuki Midorikawa. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

Premier pas dans le monde du défi d'écriture, je me sens toute émoustillée.

**Le mausolée**

- Maître Griffou, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète qu'il n'y aura ni saké ni calmar frit.

- J'ai compris, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile misérable humain ! Je suis ton garde du corps c'est suffisant comme raison. On ne sait pas quels rituels peuvent avoir lieux lors d'une pyjama-party !

Natsume soupira. C'était une idée de Taki d'organiser cette soirée. Elle aurait sûrement dû inviter des amies et discuter de truc de filles mais elle avait préféré passer ce moment avec Tanuma et Natsume. Les Fujiwara avaient été ravis qu'il sorte un peu avec ses amis et fasse des trucs « de jeunes ». Natsume se sentait d'ailleurs encore un peu gêné, il avait beau se sentir bien dans sa famille d'accueil, il avait toujours peur de leur en demander trop.

En tournant dans une rue, le garçon eut comme une drôle d'impression, comme s'il était suivit, et se retourna brusquement. Maître Griffou semblait ne rien avoir remarqué et pressa d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois Natsume, qui éclata de rire.

- Je crois que Taki t'as tapé dans l'œil.

- Quoi ? Cette tortionnaire ! Si j'accepte de lui faire don de ma présence c'est juste parce qu'elle sait véritablement reconnaître ma beauté.

Le détenteur du carnet d'ami eut un sourire en coin qui voulait ironiquement dire que la chose était entendue. Il n'eut pas le temps de taquiner d'avantage le puissant yokai car Taki venait déjà à leur rencontre avec des exclamations de joie.

- Tu es enfin arrivé Natsume, reprocha-t-elle. Tanuma est déjà à la cabane depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Gêné, l'adolescent s'excusa, ce qui eut pour effet de faire faire la grimace à sa camarade.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'excuser, tu n'as que cinq minutes de retard au final. Entre amis c'est normal de se faire un peu poireauter de temps en temps. Mais, tu as emmené… Maître Griffou !

La jeune fille se précipita sur la boule de poil à l'effigie d'un maneki neko et le caressa en poussant de temps en temps des petits « il est trop chou/mignon/adorable/kawaï ». Le trio gagna rapidement la cabane que Taki avait débusqué près de la rivière une semaine plus tôt et qui avait semblé abandonnée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à refaire la déco et à la surnommer sa base secrète. Tanuma salua Natsume et se fit mordre par Maître Griffou pour l'avoir ignoré.

Taki avait tout prévu : plaids, nourriture, boisson (mais pas de saké au grand dam du matou pelucheux (nommé ainsi depuis l'apparition de son « poil d'hiver » qui lui avait fait prendre quelques kilos)). Mais elle n'était pas en reste non plus pour les activités proposées à ses invités. Elle éteignit la lumière éclairant l'intérieur de sa base secrète et alluma une lampe de poche sous son menton, pour se donner un air effrayant (ce qui n'était pas très convaincant car de son autre bras, elle tenait Maître Griffou serré contre elle).

Tanuma et Natsume se jetèrent un regard : oui elle est folle, on est d'accord.

- Si c'est vous que j'ai convoqué ici ce soir, c'est parce que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir comprendre l'ampleur de ce que je vais vous révéler. Cette cabane, nous sommes les seuls à la voir ! Elle appartenait autrefois à une princesse, si jolie qu'un puissant yokai démoniaque était tombé amoureux d'elle…

- Ton histoire ne tient pas debout, il n'y a jamais eu de princesse dans la région.

Au regard que Taki jeta à Tanuma, Natsume comprit immédiatement qu'il ne leur été pas permis d'interrompre son histoire. Maïtre Griffou avait semblé passionné, dès que l'histoire avait commencé à parler d'un puissant yokai démoniaque. La seule figure féminine du groupe reprit donc son récit qui se finissait sur la note bien sinistre qu'en fait, la princesse avait disparue dans la rivière, que son château avait été ravagé et que le puissant yokai avait décidé d'ériger un mausolée pour elle à l'emplacement de son ancienne demeure. Natsume jeta un regard critique à l'état de la cabane, se disant que ça n'avait pas du tout la bonne tête.

- Imbécile, tu pense bien qu'un puissant yokai démoniaque ne fréquente pas assez souvent les humains pour savoir à quoi ressemble un mausolé ! lui souffla Maître Griffou.

Peu satisfaite de la réception faite à son histoire, elle n'avait même pas arraché un frisson aux garçons, Taki passa la lampe de poche à Tanuma, le défiant de lui faire peur. Celui-ci eut un sourire espiègle avant d'éteindre la lampe et de plonger la cabane dans le noir. Le silence qui suivit les fit tous plus au moins sursauter, parce qu'en fait, il n'était pas du tout silencieux ! Une sorte de râle venait de l'extérieur et la végétation alentour semblait agitée.

- Je… Je crois avoir vu quelqu'un… ou quelque chose… me suivre quand je suis arrivé, déclara Natsume.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux autres, se rapprochant sensiblement de lui.

- Je crois bien que c'était un yokai.

- Tu pense que c'est celui de l'histoire de Taki qui est venu se venger parce qu'on a pénétré dans son mausolée ?

A cette idée, Taki s'accrocha au bras de Natsume (la personne étant sûrement la plus apte à la protéger au cas où) et lança quelque chose à travers la pièce en espérant que ça atteindrait Tanuma. Les bruits se rapprochèrent de leur abri et un « Coooinnn ! » sinistre retentit, faisant crier Taki. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à…

- Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Natsume.

- Un renard, s'écria Tanuma.

L'enfant-renard baissa honteusement la tête avant de se mettre sous la protection de Natsume (à l'image de Taki).

- Je t'ai suivit parce que j'avais ramassé des champignons que je voulais t'offrir. Mais ce monstre m'a subitement attaqué ! Je suis toujours un bon à rien incapable de me défendre !

Natsume le rassura en lui disant que non mais décida qu'il était temps de mettre au clair cette histoire de monstre. Le son d'une lutte retentit et Maître Griffou (dont personne n'avait remarqué l'absence momentanée) revint précipitamment (et pas très gracieusement) à l'intérieur de la cabane, suivit par le monstre à l'aura vengeresse.

Taki éclata de rire quand elle se rendit compte que le monstre en question n'était qu'un canard qui devait sûrement vivre dans les environs. Elle se moqua bien allègrement des garçons en leur disant qu'ils avaient cru à son histoire à dormir debout. Mais Tanuma et Natsume ne s'offusquèrent pas, sachant qu'il aurait tout le loisir de rappeler à leur amie que c'est elle qui avait crié quand le « monstrueux » volatile avait surgit.

* * *

J'ai trop l'impression d'avoir finit à l'arrache. Mais je voulais jouer le jeu du 1h-1h (1 heure- 1 histoire).

Toutes vos reviews seront encadrées et adorées chaque soir^^.


	2. Sous les cerisiers

**Jingle** : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "_Vélo_". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers des yokai appartient à tous mais les personnages mis en scène et l'adaptation des légendes est l'oeuvre de Yuki Midorikawa. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Sous les cerisiers**

_- Quoi ! Tu ne sais pas faire de vélo ?_

_- On ne m'a jamais appris._

Après une semaine d'entraînement intensif, Natsume était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il savait à présent pédaler sur des terrains assez divers et freiner modérément de façon à éviter de partir en soleil (à savoir de plonger la tête la première). Pour qu'il continu ainsi à progresser, ses « professeur » de cyclisme lui avaient prêté l'un de leurs vélos pour le week-end. Madame Fujiwara avait trouvé l'idée formidable et s'était tellement enthousiasmée que l'adolescent avait fini par lui proposer une ballade. C'était le printemps et les cerisiers étaient en fleur.

- Je suis désolée Takashi, mais je dois aller rendre visite à une amie. Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec une camarade.

Natsume se retrouvait donc sur son vélo d'emprunt, sous les cerisiers, mais seul. Comme toujours. Il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder les fleurs se laisser emporter par le vent. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'avoir été seul qu'à présent ça ne lui faisait presque plus grand-chose. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était attaché à des gens, qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un capable de l'entendre et de le comprendre sans le fuir, il retrouvait la solitude comme une vieille amie. En quelques sortes.

- Le printemps est splendide cette année.

Natsume se retourna, surpris de n'avoir entendu personne approcher. La demoiselle qui se tenait derrière lui portait une feuille de papier comme masque sur son visage. L'idéogramme pour lune y était écrit. Elle était clairement un yokai. Mais le jeune garçon faisait de moins en moins la différence entre les esprits et les humains dans ses relations à autrui. Alors il répondit simplement :

- C'est vrai.

Le yokai ne sembla pas surprise qu'on lui réponde.

- Tu es Natsume, c'est ça ? Le détenteur du carnet d'amis.

L'adolescent se mis immédiatement sur ses gardes. Il avait tant l'habitude qu'on l'aborde dans une tentative pour lui voler le seul souvenir qu'il avait de sa grand-mère.

- Ton nom est dedans ? fit-il avec l'espoir qu'il pourrait échapper à une course poursuite.

- Non, fit-elle avec une voix lointaine, comme si elle pensait à autre chose. C'est juste que tu ressemble beaucoup à ta Reiko. Je la connaissais tu sais.

Elle raconta à Natsume comment elle avait rencontré la fondatrice du carnet d'amis, sur cette même allée de cerisiers, et comment on lui avait proposé un jeu dont le prix était sa liberté. Elle était au courant de se qui arrivait au perdant et avait donc refusé de jouer. Et Reiko était partie en la laissant plantée là.

- Elle m'a dit : "tu as raison, mieux vaut que tu n'y sois pas, tu es trop naïve".

Une pointe de tristesse transparaissait dans la voix du yokai, comme si cette déclaration l'avait à jamais blessée. Mais Natsume ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon.

- Elle a pensé que tu étais trop douce pour te forcer à un pari perdu d'avance.

La demoiselle baissa la tête.

- Je voulais bien jouer avec elle, mais je ne voulais pas y perdre ma liberté. Et si je gagnais, je n'avais aucune intention de la manger !

Natsume lui prit la main et lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux vrais sourires.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle a été heureuse de te rencontrer, parce que tu étais différente et qu'elle avait aimé cette différence. Elle te voulait libre elle aussi.

Le yokai sembla s'apaiser à ces mots. Alors, une idée folle traversa l'esprit de Natsume. Il proposa au yokai un jeu où elle ne perdrait pas sa liberté, et qui consistait à monter derrière lui sur son vélo. La demoiselle accepta et alors qu'ils dévalaient le chemin, le vent emporta le rire d'une jeune fille en même temps que les fleurs de cerisiers.

* * *

Voilà une rencontre avec un nouveau Yokai. J'aurais bien développé un peu plus, mais je voulais jouer le jeu de l'écrire dans l'heure.

Vos reviews sont mon seul salaire^^


	3. Le Monstre du placard

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "réconfort" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers des yokai appartient à tous mais les personnages mis en scène et l'adaptation des légendes est l'oeuvre de Yuki Midorikawa. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter, sauf pour Yoko qui est toute à moi.

**Le Monstre du placard**

Takashi tira un peu plus sa couverture sur sa tête pour se cacher complètement en dessous et s'en servir comme d'un bouclier. Le petit garçon de huit ans se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ce qui lui arrivait. Etre orphelin et ne jamais rester longtemps dans la même famille d'accueil n'étaient pas suffisant, il devait en plus voir des monstres qui le terrifiaient et personne pour le croire.

Ce matin à l'école, des camarades de classe s'étaient moqués de lui en le traitant de pleurnicheur qui croyait encore à l'histoire du monstre dans le placard. Bien sûr qu'il y croyait ! Pour lui les monstres étaient réels et Takashi ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient la plupart du temps (il comprenait quand l'un d'eux voulait faire de lui son casse-croûte). Malheureusement pour lui, un monstre passait justement à proximité et avait apparemment décidé de s'amuser en allant se cacher dans le placard de sa chambre. Il était bien content de dormir sur un futon, sinon le monstre aurait pu se mettre sous son lit, comme il en avait déjà eu la mauvaise expérience dans une précédente famille d'accueil.

La porte de son placard grinça en coulissant lentement et Takashi se roula en boule en serrant très fort ses genoux contre lui pour éviter de trembler.

- Vas-t'en !, cria-t-il au monstre.

Un rire lui répondit, le faisant frissonner de la tête au pied.

- Allez mon petit Natsume, on va bien s'amuser. Et si tu sortais de là pour venir jouer avec moi, à moins que tu ne préfère que je ne vienne te chercher.

La respiration de Takashi s'accéléra brusquement. Le petit garçon sentit la peur l'envahir, il ne voulait surtout pas que le monstre s'approche de lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains et parvint à sortir la tête de sous ses couvertures, espérant que cela suffirait pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans la pénombre de sa chambre mais arrivait à percevoir une forme près du placard.

- Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi. Et qui tu es d'abord ?

- Je te propose de participer à un jeu. Si tu gagne, je te dirai mon nom, mais si tu perds, je te mangerai. Ce sont vos règles, non ?

Effrayé, Takashi se mit à crier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Des bruits de pas précipités lui parvinrent rapidement du couloir, la lumière du couloir apparut sous la porte de la chambre. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme en chemise de nuit. Yoko était une cousine éloignée qui avait temporairement pris Takashi chez elle pour dépanner son oncle le temps qu'il trouve à l'enfant une nouvelle famille pour l'héberger. Elle lui faisait plus office de grande sœur que de tutrice. Yoko alluma la lumière, ce qui fit cligner des yeux à l'enfant. Mais Takashi avait eu le temps d'apercevoir le monstre aller se cacher dans le placard.

- Takashi, qu'est-ce qui se paaaaasse ?, demanda la cousine avec un bâillement.

Le petit garçon hésita à lui dire la vérité. Yoko était gentille et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne pour un menteur. Il aimait bien le petit déjeuner avec elle et elle lui racontait des histoires drôles pour l'endormir le soir. Il aurait aimé rester avec elle pour toujours.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir près de son futon.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ?, interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire de réconfort.

- Non, mais j'ai peur de rester ici tout seul.

- Pourquoi tu as peur ?

- Il… Il y a un monstre dans le placard. Il veut me manger.

Ca y est, c'était dit et maintenant Yoko allait le trouver bizarre et ne plus vouloir de lui elle non plus. Mais à la grande surprise de Takashi, la jeune femme eu un petit sourire en coin, qu'elle essaya de réprimer, et un regard attendri.

- Vraiment ? Il est comment ce monstre ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faisait trop noir quand je l'ai vu. Il est retourné se cacher quand tu es entrée.

- Je vais le faire partir, regardes moi faire.

Yoko se leva et s'avança vers le placard. Takashi bondit hors de son lit pour la rattraper par le bras.

- Non ! Il va te manger !

- Mais non, j'ai des supers pouvoirs ! Il ne peut rien me faire.

Yoko passa la tête dans le placard et Takashi attendit en tremblant.

- Bouh !, cria Yoko, faisant sursauter son petit cousin. Et voilà, il est parti. Approche, viens voire : il n'y a plus de monstre maintenant.

Empli d'espoir, le garçon se précipita jusqu'au placard et regarda à l'intérieur. Le monstre était toujours là, au fond de la penderie. Avec la lumière Takashi voyait qu'il avait une tête de renard et des yeux jaunes. Yoko ne l'avait pas fait fuir, elle n'arrivait pas à le voir et c'est pour cela qu'elle croyait l'avoir fait partir.

- Alors ? Rassuré ?

Pas du tout, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça. S'il disait que le monstre était toujours là, elle ne le croirait pas. Alors Takashi fit l'un de ses faux sourires qu'il affichait tout le temps quand il mentait pour faire plaisir aux autres.

- Oui, tu as réussi à lui faire peur. Merci Yoko. Mais je peux quand même dormir avec toi ce soir ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire attendri.

- Bon d'accord, mais juste pour cette nuit. Demain on brûlera un peu d'encens devant le placard pour que le monstre ne revienne pas et tu dormiras tout seul comme un grand.

Takashi hocha vigoureusement la tête et les deux cousins allèrent se coucher. Le petit garçon aimait beaucoup la jeune femme. Même si elle ne voyait pas les monstres, elle y croyait et savait comment faire pour s'en protéger. Dans la chambre de Yoko, il se blottit contre elle et elle lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.


End file.
